


Antonio's Reason

by Nonbinarytoni



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: Complete, Drabble, I'm supposed to be sleeping but instead I typed this on my phone, Idk How long it is, M/M, Maybe - Freeform, Mentions of his parents dying, Oneshot, Orphan!Spain, i think
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-12
Updated: 2014-11-12
Packaged: 2018-02-25 02:27:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 510
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2605211
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nonbinarytoni/pseuds/Nonbinarytoni
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ever since Antonio's parents died, all color had practically drained from Antonio's world. He wouldn't go outside, he wouldn't talk to his friends, he could barely laugh and smile, he was falling and not in the metaphorically nice way. </p><p>Ever since Lovino wound up in his life, Antonio's grey skies turned into bright blues and he found a new reason to stay.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Antonio's Reason

Ever since Lovino wound up in his life, Antonio's grey skies turned into bright blues. His black nights full of distress and nostalgia turned into star lit skies and laughter.

Instead of looking at himself in the mirror and seeing a monster, he looked into the mirror and found a different person. He didn't look like he was sleep-deprived and he didn't look like he spent most night reliving his memories; he looked alive.

His eyes were a bright green instead of a dull pistachio, his hair now healthy instead of a mousy brunette. His skin was darker from the time he spent outside with the other, no longer a sallow tan of what it used to be.  
He laughed a lot more and his smiles met his eyes.

His friends were able to tell the difference from their friend, tortured with his parents' death and this new Antonio. This Antonio that was able to function in the real world again. This Antonio that was alive again.

If they asked Antonio what brought him to life once more, he'd tell them in a heartbeat that it was all Lovino's fault he was happy again. That Lovino was the one to hold him when his world was crashing down and that he was the one to stay through the night. Antonio would tell them all that his reason for being him again was an Italian who was rumored 'not to care about anyone but his brother.' Antonio would tell them all that they're wrong, that they need to know the Lovino who'll seek out the ones with their world crashing beneath their feet, because he knew what it felt like.

And because Lovino knew what it felt like, he knew how to help before it went too far. He knew when to step in, even if he wasn't good at it at first. Lovino was able to spot exactly when someone's life was crashing and burning because sadness is one of the world's only unspoken languages and just one movement of body language can explain someone's inner most emotions. When someone has been sad and broken for so long, they learn to pick up when others are too. It's like some internal radar to sense those who are just as broken as you, bringing the term 'Birds of a feather who flock together' to an all new meaning.

And because Lovino witnessed Antonio's slow and steady downfall, he was able to intervene before it got to a point of no return. Lovino was able to stop Antonio in his tracks and put some sense into his brain that no, it was not his fault and that he needed to get that through his thick skull.

Once Lovino was able to do that, everything else fell into place, including their friendship.

If anyone asked Antonio, Lovino was his Guardian angel, his savior. Lovino was there when no one else knew how to be.

If you asked Lovino, it was a spurt of the moment decision that ended up being for the better.


End file.
